


Easier to Run

by Devilslock



Series: Somewhere out there... [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilslock/pseuds/Devilslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so what do u guys think? I know i've been dragging on for a bit now. The next chapter will be the AU part of the story`  *skips off back to brain storming*</p></blockquote>





	Easier to Run

It was inevitable for Adam and Tommy to meet again, namely Adam’s NYE party. Although Tommy did pride himself for holding it together pretty well that night, he spent the majority of his time around the glam troupe and was practically glued to Sutan and Immerman. He kept conversation with Adam civilized but at bare minimal and it was obvious to the glam troupe although no one said anything about it. A few months on and life seemed to have calmed down a bit for Tommy, he kept himself busy with rehearsals with Monte and Isaac, and his home friends. On the surface, both Adam and Tommy behaved as if nothing had happened between them respectively and there is something about Tommy from the past couple of weeks that bothered Isaac a lot. When Tommy turns up to rehearsals, he seems to be back into his usual cheerful self, but his smiles surely didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes. He’s also noticed something about Tommy has changed and he just couldn’t put his finger on what it is. Isaac knew how much Adam meant for Tommy and he practically worshipped the rock star. It is certainly peculiar in the sense how Tommy seems to have completely overcame everything, either Tommy had truly speedily gotten over Adam or he’s a one bloody good actor and certainly deserved an Oscar. At least the distance so far had done him some good. 

Isaac had spoken to Monte voicing his concerns and to check on if there are any abnormal behavior from Tommy during their rehearsals, but according to the guitarist, nothing was out of ordinary. In fact, Tommy had been playing better than ever and managed to write up some pretty sweet riffs for Monte’s songs. So far, from what he gathered from the guitarist, Tommy had renewed his contract and had agreed to attend Adam’s birthday bash. Isaac was glad but confused and the memories of the odd awkward moments from their previous encounter is certainly worrying.

 

Isaac’s offered to drive the bassist over to the venue and decided to put his thoughts aside when he pulled up in front of Tommy’s place and killed the engine. 

He saw a pretty handsome man exiting as he entered the building who flashed him a small smile before heading out the doors. Isaac returned the smile and paid no attention as he went up the stairs and knocked on Tommy’s door. He was greeted by a slightly annoyed looking Mike, who shouted over his shoulder to let Tommy know he’s got company. He quickly replaced the annoyance in his face and asked Issac if he would like a drink which he had declined before he return to his seat on the sofa and back to his game. Isaac slowly move towards the opened bathroom where Tommy is putting the final touches to his look.

“ _Hey TJ, looking good_ ”

“ _Hey, sorry am running a bit late, will be ready in a bit_ ” as he darkened his under eye liner.

“ _You sound cheerful, what’s up?_ ”

“ _It’s been a good past couple of days, and I found this new band, local guys, they play some really good shit man, we should go and check them out sometime…_ ” He smeared on a layer of lip gloss and smacked his lips, “ _Okay, I’m ready, what do you think?_ ” continued Tommy as he turn to look at Isaac and made a small pout.

“ _Beautiful, I’d totally ravish you right here right now if I wasn’t happened to be straight and married to the loveliest woman on earth!_ ” He gave Tommy’s head a quick smack and they both cracked up laughing and heading out of the small bathroom. Tommy made a quick detour into his bedroom to pick up his leather jacket and a bottle for the birthday boy. He walked passed the living room with Isaac in front and gave Mike a nod as he was about to open the door signaling his departure. He was stopped short when he heard Mike paused his game and looked up at them.

“ _Hey, TJ, you coming over to Dave’s later?_ ” 

“ _Yeah, possibly…why?_ ”

“ _Well, it’ll be nice if you do, the boys missed you and Isaac you’re more then welcome to come too! and TJ if you’re gonna have guests over later, give me a heads up yeah? It’s strange to wake up in the morning with someone random wondering around making coffee_.” With that, Mike gave the two a quick wave before fixing his eyes on the TV again and resumed his game.

“ _uh...sure, see you later dude_ ” looking slightly flushed, Tommy grabbing his keys and shades before shutting the main door.

 

They walked down the stairs in silence with Tommy juggling his personal belongings and shoving them into his pockets. When they reached the car, Tommy slide in the passenger seat and put on his shades although it’s nearly fully dark outside at this time of the day.

“ _Is there anything you wanna talk about?_ ”

“ _Like what?_ ”

“ _Like what Mike’s just said? Something about strangers running around the house?_ ”

“ _Hum...nope, lets not talk about that_ ” Tommy gave the drummer a small smile before strapped himself in and switched the radio on.

“ _Okay…_ ” Isaac started the engine and pulls out the curb with a heavy sigh.

 

It was an easy half hour ride to get to the hotel where the party is hosted. They talked about Tommy’s gig with Monte and updated Tommy with Ravi’s latest ideas for this particular song they got stuck in their previous jamming session. Isaac pulled his car up at the front of the hotel and could see the valet approaching. He killed the engine and looked at Tommy.

 

“ _You ready?_ ”

“ _Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?_ ” said Tommy as if to convince himself and opened the car’s door.

“ _TOMMY!!!_ ” As soon as they exited the vehicle, they were greeted by Sutan who was standing outside for a smoke. He ran towards the bassist and tackled him with a full on bear hug.

“ _humph- It’s great seeing you life partner_ ” He hugs back with equal strength and gently peel himself off just so the other man could go and hug Isaac.

“ _Tommy Joe!! You’re late!_ ” shouted Immerman who stubbed out his smoke with the tip of his shoe and blew out his last drag with massive grin plastered across his face.

“ _hey hey~_ ” Tommy walked up to the main entrance of the hotel and approach him with open arms. They hugged and patted each other’s back before both Tommy and Isaac are being pushed into the building towards the club. Tommy secretly took a deep breath and quickly reminded himself _game on Tommy Joe, game on, you did it once and you can certainly do it again._

  
__  


Once inside, a new circle was quickly formed with everyone gathering around the two latest arrivals. Tommy was too busy greeting and exchanging hugs with everyone and the next thing he noticed was Adam slipping up next to him pressing a beer in his hand.

 

“ _Hey_ ” He could smell a slight trace of alcohol from his breath and it is certainly intoxicating. 

“ _Hey, happy birthday!_ ” He gave Adam the bottle and took a quick sip off the offered beer before continued “ _and thanks for this._ ”

“ _Awe...no worries, thank you_!” Adam wanted to give Tommy a hug but decided against it to stared at his present instead. “ _So...how have you been? How are the gigs doing? I was gonna -_ ”

“ _Good! I’m fine and the gig was rad, I’m sure Monte had filled you in with the details, it’s a damn nice place you have here._ ” His voice was calm and tone civilized.

“ _Thanks, I tried to keep the party a bit smaller this year…just my nearest and dearest_ ” Adam flashed him with a slightly embarrassed smile and just when he was about to change the subject he was interjected by someone shouting the bassist’s name.

“ _TOMMY!!!_ ” screeched Alison from a distance before running towards him, bumping into Monte and nearly spilled his wine.

“ _Hey baby girl_ ” swept her up feet off the ground in a hug and did a little twirl before putting her down.

“ _Damn! you look HAWT tonight! Come, come, and check out the photo booth_ ” as she pulled at Tommy’s hand half dragged him away from the group, which Tommy was forever grateful for. Monte was laughing at some joke Taylor made when he noticed the brief encounter between his bandmates, he skillfully extracts himself from the conversation and slowly walked over to the rock star before discretely dragged him aside. “ _Penny for your thoughts?_ ”

“ _Nothing…_ ”Adam just shook his head and Monte gave him the ‘ _look’_ …

“ _I feel horrible, I still feel like a total douche treating him like that…I tried to apologize and he’s avoiding me…_ ”

“ _Look Adam, I’ve known you long enough and I’ll be down right blunt here, You, dumped him, and straight after you’re kissing some stranger right in front of his eyes, and now you’ve got a new date, how would you like him to react?_ ”

“ _I know...and that’s why I wanted to apologize, I want us to be okay again...I don’t want to lose him, I...miss him…as a friend of course..._ ”

Monte rolled his eyes, “ _Adam, you’re not stupid and you know that’s selfish right? Don’t you think what you are asking for is a bit too much? You know how he felt about you right?_ ” 

“ _I…I really screwed up didn’t I?_ ” nodded Adam

“ _I’m not gonna lie, yes and what ended that anyway? I thought you two were lovey dovey during the Europe leg?_ ”

“ _I… I don’t know…I just thought we’ll be better off as friends you know? He’s straight after all and it would be a matter of time before he leaves me for a woman and I don’t think I can take that blow… What happened at the tour stays in the tour I guess, its better now than later_ ” Adam shrug and shook his head, not very self-convinced either. “ _Anyway, its over now…_ ”

“ _It is and it better stay that way! You two are like my brothers and I don’t want to see either of you suffer, Sauli seems to be a nice guy and I’m not here to judge. I just don’t like being stuck in the middle of this mess._ ” Said Monte looking at Adam in the eye. “ _You’ve got a new man now, it is better if you leave Tommy alone and let him get in touch whenever he’s ready, if he is ready. You want a piece of advice from an old man?_ ” nodded Adam.

“ _He’s dealing with the whole situation pretty well, at least on the surface, so give him space. I can’t guarantee you you’ll still have a friend after this, but you’re lucky you’ve still got a bassist, and a bloody good one too. Appreciate the fact that he turned up tonight when he had every single reason not to so take this as a truce, and not to mention you’ve got a new date. He knows about Sauli right?_ ” Adam shook his head.

“ _Well than, you know what to do, its better from you than from anyone else!_ ” He gave Adam a reassuring smile and a pat on his shoulder, a signal to the end of this conversation.

“ _Wait Monte, was he… is he leaving the band?_ ” the question Adam’s been dying to ask for a while now.

“ _Nope, in fact, he just renewed his contract a couple of days ago, to be honest I was shocked too. I’m pretty sure leaving did came across his mind or else it wouldn’t have taken this long for him to make his decision._ ” Monte sighed before continuing, “ _I must admit I’m glad he didn’t though, he must have thought it throughly before deciding and I’ll have to give Tommy this, he’s taking this pretty manly and surprisingly graciously despite his scrawny frame, so don’t push your luck rock star. I was kinda half expecting when we should start auditioning again_.” Joked Monte, attempting to lighten the mood a little.

“ _Right.._.”

“ _Hey, don’t think too much about it, it takes two to tango and if the feeling is not mutual, as you said, it is better now than later. Cheer up, its your birthday after all~~_ ” Monte finished before he returned to his wife who is currently talking to Sutan and was laughing at the face he pulled imitating a crying 4 years old girl.

 

Adam took a deep breath and scanned the room for Tommy who is standing by the photo booth with the dancers and some other friends. One of the guys was pulling at Tommy’s arm eagerly into the booth where Sasha’s wrapping a pink feather boa around his neck. Adam kept staring until Sauli slip up next to him and held his hand, asking if everything’s okay.

 

\--------------------

 

A couple of hours into the party, everyone was merrily drunk, Adam introduced Sauli to the rest of the glamily and Cam particularly, certainly took a big interest to the small blond. They were soon detached from the group and moved over by the bar to continue their chat when Adam progressed on going all over the place playing host. After the brief encounter, it was noticeable that Tommy was avoiding both Adam and Sauli and was hanging skin close to Isaac who was one drink enough to start doing silly poses in the photo booth, he even kissed Tommy in one of them which sent the room in hoots and cat calls.

 

By about twelve, Tommy felt his phone vibrated as he got a text from Mike checking in if he is still up for party no.2. He looked up and saw Adam standing up close with Sauli whispering over into each other’s ears and sharing fairly intimate fits of giggles. It would be lying to say Tommy is not bothered by it. No matter how many times he had told himself he is over the rock star, he would still throw the subtle glances and keep tracks on what Adam is up to, guess he had over estimated the strength of his will power and the sight was certainly getting too much for him to handle. He quickly tapped out in a quick response saying he’s on his way and called the car service to pick him up. He than began his round to say goodbye to everyone before his ride arrives, he worked his way through rounds of hugs and kisses and promising various lunch and dinner dates. He was about to head over to say goodbye to Adam out of politeness when he saw Sauli stood on his tip toes and gave Adam a kiss on his lips, both oblivious to Tommy’s approach. He was doing so well so far but that was it, like a snapped guitar string, all the memories from the GNT party came flooding back as if it happened just yesterday, giving Tommy the hardest sucker punch square in his face. He quickly made a turn towards the exit and can certainly felt his chest began to constrict. He can feel his carefully painted mask cracking by the second and he needed to get out of there, like, right now! Screw the car service!

 

He gave Isaac a squeeze on his shoulder on his way out, ignoring several curious glances from the dancers and the Pittmans. They had stayed in this hotel before during glam nation so he quickly work his way round to the back door of the complex. He could feel the tears gradually falling down his face and it is getting harder and harder to breath with each step he took. He had never wished so hard to disappear from this shitty world called reality. By the time he hit the exit in the dark ally, his body was surrounded by a sheen of sparkly light, he could feel is body getting lighter and lighter, almost floating. His vision was gradually engulfed by the bright light and was some how more than happy to give over into unconsciousness.

  
__  


  
_Yes, take me away, can’t deal with this anymore._   


 

\----------------------

 

  
_It's easier to run_   


  
_Replacing this pain with something numb_   


  
_It's so much easier to go_   


  
_Than face all this pain here all alone_   


  
__  


  
_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_   


  
_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_   


  
_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_   


  
_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_   


  
__  


  
_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_   


  
_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have_   


  
_Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back_   


  
_And never moving forward so there'd never be a past_   


  
__  


  
_Just washing it aside_   


  
_All of the helplessness inside_   


  
_Pretending I don't feel misplaced_   


  
_It's so much simpler than change_   


  
__  


  
_If I could change I would take back the pain I would_   


  
_Retrace every wrong move that I made I would_   


  
_If I could stand up and take the blame I would_   


  
_If I could take all the shame to the grave_   


  
__  


  
_\- Linkin Park_   


 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> so what do u guys think? I know i've been dragging on for a bit now. The next chapter will be the AU part of the story` *skips off back to brain storming*


End file.
